Of Gibsons and Di Giorgio
by Probably-Not-Morgan-Freeman
Summary: HollowHill and Halo of Feathers have been known to hate each other, i mean, they are battling each other with there music. But what happens when the singers fall for each other? All Human, Battle of the bands XD
1. Chapter 1

**Max**

Oh, joyest be told! I paused, smiling as the camera flashed.

Who ever told the poperatzi that we would be at Meadows Springs was so going to die a horrible and painful death.

I hurried to the car, slipping my sun glasses on and sliding into the back seat along with Angel, and Nudge.  
"Jeb, what the hell! You said they wouldn't Know where the hell we were!" I snarled, glaring at my father/Manager. Ugh, Family.

"Maxie, you know the risks for being famous." Jeb reasoned, shrugging as he took a sip of some beverage.

Ugh, being a rock star sucked sometimes.

"It's fine Max, i'm sure someone leaked it again, it's happened before." Angel said, strumming at her

pink Di Giorgio Guitar.

"Yeah, we'll just find the leak and have it all done and over with." Jeb said, he placed the glass on the table and scouted over as Ari opened the door and slid into his seat.

"yo, Maxie, Nudge, Angel." he winked at Angel and she raised an eyebrow, not so secretly disgusted.

"Little Bro." I responded, frustration causing me to running a hand threw my hair. "This sucks so much!" I moaned, putting my face in my hands, Nudge patted my back reassuringly, but then turned her Zune back up.

"Max, were are HollowHill, the most renown rock band of our time! Not another band can beat us! Not even Halo of Feathers!" Ari said, a smile spread against his face it it was like seeing a small sun.

I nodded and suddenly realized the car was moving. A small smirk spread acrossed my face as I remembered the band that had surfaced the only a few months ago, and started stealing fame.

We would totally smash them to the ground.

**Fang**

"So, is your name really Fang?" The interview asked, I heard murmurs from the audience and smirked.  
"Oh, yeah. My mom though it would spice up my life."

Gasman giggled, hiding his face in his bangs.

"Oh really. So, I heard you guys are going against the famous 'HollowHill'. Is that true?" She batted her eye lashes. I resisted the urge to throw up.

"Will it depends on your version of 'going against'. I think it's just a healthy face off between two bands." Iggy snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"Hmm, I see. Well, how would you guys like to play your now single: Distructful Angels!" The crowd cheered and a few girls looked like they were going to faint. It was slightly amusing.

I nodded, standing up along with Igster, and Gaz, and headed over to the equipment.

We took our placed on the second stage.

"_The dark, black Angel of Chaos  
Time after time experienced loss  
Planning the absolute annihilation  
Of those whose hearts are full of sin"_

in the beging, this had all be just a joke, a trick to pull the carpet out from under there feet.

"_Wrathful Angel from above  
Dead set on destroying love  
Full of hate and full of rage  
You'll never want to be engaged"_  
But now the plan has changed, into something more diabolical.  
_"Beautiful Angel of Insanity  
The angel people want to be  
Pained by the darkest grey chains  
Your blood washed by the summer rains"_

something more...humiliating to them.

"_Crying Angel of Misery  
Full of sorrow and agony  
Left behind and all alone  
In the eyes, warmth not shone_

Chaos Angel brings annihilation  
Wrathful Angel desolation  
Insane Angel revocation  
Miserable Angel obliteration "

We will smash HollowHill!


	2. Chapter 2

**Max**

"Well, they aren't exactly who I would want to make this song with." I moaned, leaning back in my chair.

"Look at it this way, Max, if we do it with them, then nobody will think were angry with them." Angel pipped in, trying to save my father from the new hole I was going to form in his ass. Most likely from kicking it to hard.

"BUT, we are angry with them." Angel flinched at my growl, but only sighed.

"Maxine Ride, please stop being such a baby. You can not have your way 24/7. Thats not how things work. You win some you lose some." Ari snapped, glaring at me as if I was a spoiled child. I pouted, because I was proven wrong.

Ugh.

"Okay, Okay." I moaned.

"Good girl, Max, I'll tell them to come in."

I moaned more. Nudge rolled her eyes, then looked back at her Zune. It was scary how many songs were on that thing, but it was even more scary how she had memorized every song.

My mood darkened, when in walked in Halo Of Feathers.  
Okay, I have to admit, that that Fang is a stud muffin. Seriously, tall, dark, _and handsome._ So whats the catch, right? Because there always is a catch.

He's the Anti-Christ.

Or, at least thats what I believe.

"Hello, thanks so much for doing this with us." Fang smiled angelically. Anti-Christ I say!

Angel smiled back, opening her note book and yanking a tattered paper out of the book and handing it to the short blonde one, Gasman, I think.

Fang eyed the notebook. I stiffened, it was were all the future, and past lyrics for our band was kept. Could that be what they wanted?  
"Wow, this actually is pretty amazing." Gasman said, handing the paper to Fang, who studied it hastily.

Lets just saw we took offense to the 'actually' part of that sentence.  
"whats it say?" Iggy asked.

"I can be anything that you want me to be  
A punching bag, a piece of string, oh  
That reminds you not to think

I found the note down in your car  
And its not your fault it gets this hard  
Gets this hard

Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight

Well I'm not made of steel  
I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me

I can be anything that you want me to be  
A holy cross, some sympathy, oh  
That reminds you not to bleed

I found the note down in your car  
And you climbed up here to fall apart  
Fall apart

Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight

Well I'm not made of steel  
I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me

No...  
Your secrets safe with me

They knock you down  
I'll pick you up...  
They laugh at you  
I'll shut them up

But I'm not made of steel  
But I'm not made of steel  
But I'm not made of steel  
But your secrets safe with me  
Yeah  
Your secrets safe with me  
But yeah

Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
Won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight."

Fang recited, as if he were deeply bored.

What a jerk.


End file.
